Stilettos and a T-Shirt
by discoballmind
Summary: After countless nights of sleeping alone, Cupid feels like it's time for a little change. Only after scouring her closet, she realizes she has nothing sexier than a pair of high-heeled stilettos and one of Valentine's old tee shirts. But still, Cupid hesitantly calls her lover and hopes he'll enjoy the surprise she has waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Stilettos and a T-Shirt**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Ahhh Hello everybody! I'm discoballmind and this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first fanfic on . I really hope you enjoy it and there's definitely more to come! Please leave a review and follow the story for more updates if you'd like!  
~discoballmind  
**

* * *

Cupid sat at her pink, heart-shaped vanity and fluffed her hair up, letting her mind wander to other places. Today was her and Valentine's 3rd month anniversary and they had dinner at an overly-fancy restaurant before he dropped her off. Now here she was, reminiscing about the past few months.

It didn't start out as great as it was now; originally she hated Valentine. She wasn't the only one, after Draculaura's sweet 1600 not many people liked him at all. But an accidental meeting changed all that; he bumped into Cupid when she was leaving the Coffin Bean, teary-eyed. After some light prodding, Cupid finally let it be known that she was actually supposed to be on a date, but she had been stood up at the last minute.

Valentine threw his arm around Cupid's shoulders. "Aw darlin', no need to get all sad over the no good monster who stood ya up like that. You can do so much better." Had had to force himself from adding 'like me' or anything of the sorts; he didn't want to ruin this already.

Cupid quickly shrugged his arm off and gave him a dirty look. "Why are you acting so nice to me all of a sudden? Are-Are you trying to steal my heart like you tried to steal Draculaura's?" Suddenly she jumped away from him, genuinely scared for a moment. "If that's all you want from me, than you can consider this friendship over, already."

His eyes slightly widened at her choice of words. "Friendship…?" He smirked at her and slid closer to her.

Cupid's face was completely flushed with color now "That's not the point! Is that all you want from me, my heart?" She stood to leave. "N-n-never mind. Goodbye Valentine. I can see that all you want is to take what matters most to me… And keep it in a case like a sick trophy. You're sick Valentine and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Wait!" Valentine's arm reached out and he grasped Cupid's soft hand. "I'm not here to steal your heart baby doll. I just want to keep ya company. I know how it feels to be rejected. Heck, it happens to me almost every day now…"

She gasped and then quickly sputtered. "H-how could anyone reject you- I mean, that's what you deserve, especially after what you did to Clawd and Draculaura!"

"You mean to say that after one small little incident like that, I don't deserve love at all? That hurts, especially comin' from the goddess of love herself." He made a pouting face and turned away from her. He knew what she was beginning to say before and he liked what he heard.

Cupid softly chewed on her bottom lip in a thinking manner. "I-I-I guess that was a little too harsh. What I'm trying to say is you shouldn't really be trusted at this time. I mean it's only been a month and it's not fair for you to get off of the hook so easily. You caused so much trouble." She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. She just wanted him to understand.

Valentine sighed and looked at his feet. "I-I know… And I'm sorry. Doesn't that mean anything to ya?" He crossed his arms and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"N-No. I don't think you mean that Valentine. "Cupid shook her head and let out an angry puff of air. "I think you're just saying that so I'll forgive you."

"But I do mean it! I swear on my deep southern soul that I truly, truly am sorry for the disaster I caused. And I wanna do anything in my power to make ya believe I am." He had his hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

Cupid stared at him doubtingly. "Really…?"

"Yes of course, darlin', I don't want to be seen as the bad guy anymore." He frowned. "I hope ya understand where I'm comin' from…"

"I-I don't know Valentine." She stood up, smoothed out her dress and looked back towards the whining vampire behind her. "I just don't feel like you're being honest. And honesty is something I cherish very much."

Valentine pulled out his car keys and jingled them loudly. "C'mon lemme show ya I'm sorry. I can…I can take ya home or somethin', how does that sound darling'?" It was storming heavily out and he knew Cupid didn't want to walk home in the rain.

She looked at Valentine and thought it over for a second. "I'd rather walk actually. I think my umbrella is somewhere in my purse so I'll be fine. Goodbye Val…" With one last glance she walked towards the front entrance of the Maul, not at all prepared to face the storm outside, yet she left anyway.

He watched her go with a frown. "Dammit, I can't just let her go out there like that." The vampire muttered under his breath. He stood quickly and paced over to the door, throwing it open. After looking around the immediate area, Valentine ran through the torrential rain to his car. He started the car, and pulled out, driving out of the parking lot and far down the nearly empty road. Valentine drove until he saw what he was looking for. Pulling up alongside Cupid he rolled down his window, despite the rain. "Thoughtcha' said ya had an umbrella?" He teased her.

She didn't stop and faced forward the entire time. "I must have left it in my other purse." Cupid said before pursing her lips. She was soaking wet head to toe and her make-up was running.

Valentine unlocked the door and reached across his seat to push it open. "Hop in, I know ya don't wanna be out there all cold and drippy like ya are now."

Cupid looked over at him and sighed. "T-Thank you." She slipped into the passenger seat and shivered.

He smiled and turned up the heat. "There ya go darlin'. Wouldn't want ya freezing to death, now would I?" He joked as the car began to warm up, heat caressing Cupid and making her feel comfortable. "Now, where are we headed to, my pretty lady?"

She chuckled and gave him directions to her house, pointing in the direction of it. Valentine let out a joke about how long it would've taken to walk there. As Cupid was laughing she looked into his deep magenta eyes. She saw a little shimmer she hadn't seen before. _Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**First of all, wow thank you all so much for all the love and support of this! I never would've thought people would've liked it as much as they do! Thank you all so much! Ok and now an apology, I'm sorry this took literally a month to upload. I really have no excuse other than life took ahold of me I guess. So here it is finally and Ch. 3 *should* be up quicker than this! **

**~Discoballmind**

* * *

Valentine ran a hand through his long, rosewood colored hair and stole a glance at the ghoul next to him as he drove down the cloud-covered roadway. She was staring out the window, playing with a strand of pink hair, lost in her own world. A smell of cherries and sweetness emanated from her. And something else that he almost couldn't put his finger on._ Cupcakes. _He thought, letting out a little chuckle.

Cupid snapped out of whatever trance she was in and turned towards Val. "Something funny Valentine?" She questioned with a humorous tone.

"Nothin, honey, nothin at all…" Val snickered. He snickered and eased up on the gas pedal, letting the car slow down. He wanted this car ride to last as long as he could. Being next to Cupid… Talking to her… Everything felt so right. Valentine had never felt this way about another ghoul before. Sure, he had fallen in lust with a ghoul or even a manster before, and gotten pretty far with some of them too, but this was completely different. Val had been formulating a plan to ask her on a date for later tonight. Hopefully Cupid would comply, but he didn't know as of now. She didn't necessarily trust him right now, and for good reason too. In a fit of jealously last month he had tried stealing an old flame's heart. He regretted it too. He had little to no friends now. He deserved it, but hated it so much.

"Hey why'd you get that look on your face? You look really sad..." Cupid broke the silence, suddenly. She had a semi-worried look upon her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Are you ok?"

Valentine shook his head and smirked lightly. "Of course, darlin', everything's all good. Especially now that you're here with me." He jumped and shut his mouth quickly, his face a bright red. He didn't mean to let that last part slip out, but he couldn't stop himself.

Cupid was equally startled. She looked at him; her face had a light blush to it. "Y-You what…?"  
"I didn't say nothin' babe, I mean honey, I mean darlin', I uh um…." Valentine fumbled over his words, trying to spit them out as fast as he could.

She looked at him, shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Oh, I must just be hearing things! Yeah that's it, hearing things…" Cupid quickly brushed it off, still visually embarrassed.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. It took him a few minutes, but Val finally worked up the nerve to shatter the oppressing quiet. "Sorry for makin' things a lil awkward darling. It just kinda, y'know, slipped out."

"I-It's ok Val. I, um, I feel the same way. I like being with you too." She was softly grinning and she let out a little giggle. It was the truth too. Her mindset about the vampire had almost completely changed since she had gotten in the car. There was something more to him than just a heart stealing terror. She could feel it.

Valentine's confidence and charm returned in less than a minute flat. "Well then sugah, I think we should spend a lil more time together. Any plans for tonight?" He threw her a quick smirk before his eyes returned to the road. They were roughly 10 minutes away from Cupid's house, or it was more like a an apartment that her father, Eros purchased for her to live here while he traveled the earth making Normies fall hopelessly in love.

Cupid was caught off guard at his subtle invitation. "No, I don't think I do actually... Why? What did you have in mind?" She was grinning again and her face had a light blush to it, making her cheeks almost match her lipstick color.

He simply looked over at her with his trademark charming smile. "Well, darlin', I know of this absolutely _wonderful _lil o' path in the park I thought we could take a nice lil evenin' stroll down there." His words came out smoothly, despite his feelings at the time. _"My age old heart hasn't beaten like this in who knows how long. I think I like this ghoul a whole lot more than I originally thought..." _The vampire thought as he waited for Cupid's reply.

The ghoul pulled a breath in sharply and her face turned a full shade of red darker. She waited a moment before answering him, afraid she would let herself say something embarrassing. "S-Sounds fangtastic..." Cupid said in a voice just a little louder than a whisper. She was stunned to say the least, but was ecstatic.

They were quickly approaching Cupid's place of residence. The rain had since let up but the skies still had an eerily dark overhang of clouds. Valentine could hardly hold his excitement for the date, and neither could Cupid. "Darlin', it's gonna be absolutely wonderful!" The vampire smiled at Cupid and she blushed in response.

"I'm sure it will be." The car pulled up to the curb in front of her house and stalled. She looked over at Valentine and smiled yet again. "I'll see at 8. Just pick me up from here, I promise I'll be ready." Cupid opened the car door and stepped out onto the road. She slowly walked to the front door to her apartment, but she turned back before opening it. Cupid turned and quickly walked to Valentine's car, her heels clicking and clacking against the wet pavement beneath them. She knocked on the window and motioned that he should roll his window down. Valentine complied with a perplexed look, but before he could speak a word, Cupid planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered. "Thank you so much for the ride." She turned and ran back to the door, the click-clacking of her heels fading. Cupid looked back only for a second as she opened the door and smiled as she slipped inside, leaving Valentine rubbing his cheek and blushing with butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
